Talk:VOCALOID Piracy/@comment-95.67.106.110-20130503113419/@comment-53539-20130506085217
Did promotion brings money? yes!'' Yes, but not enough in some cases, in some cases the promotion did nothing. In vocaloid3, we have a select group of vocaloids who, despite the promotions, have failed to meet V2 expectations. And lets not forget, Yamaha does little to promote the software outside of Japan. And i think that overseas fandom put more efforts than Yamaha to promote Vocaloids outside the Japan. '' This is the case now, but pre-Miku it wasn't necessary the case. In fact, until 2009, Yamaha's involvement with Vocaloid overall was "leave it to the studios". Crypton, Zero-G, Internet and PowerFX were left to their own means. ''I suppose that Yamaha have some faults with overseas marketing, too weak. And i see how many efforts going from different countries (fanpages, forums, etc). This is all creates demand on vocaloid-stuff (not only on software but also on some goods like nendroids, t-shirts, etc), but at the same time overseas market have weak supply-lines, Yamaha not doing enough for overseas market. '' Less profitable vocals... The languages are harder to master... Dealing with cultural barriers... Yeah there is a list of minor things that hold Vocaloid back, and since Japan will give Yamaha the biggest profit and best sales directly, they will indeed focus more on Japanese vocals. Afterall, their selling the best in Japan. There isn't much of a fault but a lot of logic by Yamaha, though its cruel in some sense, understandable when you sit down and think about it. ''Even when people want to get them direct money - it's not always easy if you are not in Japan. They need money? So, where is the official shops for overseas-countries with honest-prices and without crazy\greedy resellers? Yamaha has its own shop that you can use now for several countries besides Japan. There is also the issue of Japanese Vocaloids being made for Japanese people, they are not expecting to necessary sell Japanese vocaloids outside of Japan and honestly... We're pocket change in such cases. Its why there are English vocaloids in the first place, or Chinese, Spanish and Korean. Vocaloids made that speak a language, that "appeal" to a intended audiences. Unfortunately, the '''obsession with Japanese culture backfires on this ideal reason for these vocaloids existing. Yamaha is trying to improve this situation, by encouraging more links to America. But the studios are the ones putting out the vocals ore so then Yamaha, whose own vocals are still put out to 3rd party studios to produce. And outside of Japan, pirating is bigger in some countries then others. :-/ Basically what I'm trying to say in all this its not necessary black and w3hite "promotion = more money". I'm trying to say that in a ideal world without problems, there wouldn't be some of the issues we have. So lets get back into the position piracy leaves things in and the duty of fans if they adore something and why so much rests on their shoulders here... One cannot deny some problems piracy causes, as one of the reasons certain shops no longer stock CD singles is that they are no longer profitable whereas albums still sell enough. This is the long term effect of music pirating. In other words, pirating stuff isn't without *some* pitfuls and issues. If a studio needs to sell 1,000+ of a certain vocaloid to make another, and 5 people who could bring it to their ideal 1,000 mark decide to pirate the software instead of buying it, even though they have the money, then those 5 people have caused the other 995 buyers to suffer with the potential of no further vocaloids. So long as a free copy remains able to be download, you will always get selfish people. We know the mark is these days 1,000 units... Furthermore, not all studios producing Vocaloids are where CFM and internet co currently are... They have *limited* ways of promoting their vocaloids, hence the need to rely on fans. They cannot invest in merchandise because they dont' have the long term money to do so. Others like Zero-G just DON'T produce merch because its against their studios aim and there is no room even if they vocaloids do well. They however, do rely on selling the vocaloids they have produced... Zero-G confirmed they get X amount of money for each vocaloid, therefore if they sales of past vocaloids fair well the company gives them more money to make vocaloids... If they fair less well, then they don't get so much money. For these companies, the sale of each single Vocaloid is the only way of ensuring more vocaloids come out of their studio. Since she sold 60,000+ untis pirating Miku won't hurt her companies profits sales as pirating Avanna , does. :-/